Rosewick Collection
by Amethystlover02
Summary: A series of Oneshots starring Rosewick. Featuring any other ships I like or have invented. Summaries and ratings of each story will be in chapter descriptions. (Originally was for Rosewick month, but after a while I have decided to change it into a collection since the stories I came up for for the other four ideas I didn’t like.)
1. The Pumpkin King

**The Pumpkin King**

 **Rating:** T

 **Summary:** This first story is based off of Jim Henson's Labyrinth, where Ruby dreams of a handsome king from her favorite story book.

 **Notes:** So, the first three stories here were originally posted on Ao3 and Tumblr for Rosewick month back in 2017, but I only got as far as the first three days. Admittedly, I didn't care too much for the other stories I came up with, so I scrapped them. But instead of deleting the entire work, I have decided to make this a colletion for any Rosewick stories that come to my mind. I also have a new app that allows me to post from my phone here! Pls enjoy! 

She had had the book for as long as she could remember...

Ruby Rose had no idea where it had come from; it had just randomly showed up among her other fairytale books. It was called 'The Pumpkin King and the Obsidian Castle'. It told the story of a young man who was cast out of his hometown by the townspeople due to his strange powers. He took refuge in a mysterious castle made from obsidian and was in the middle of a grand but dead pumpkin patch. Using his powers, the man brought life back into the patch and pumpkins of all sizes, shapes, and even colors began to grow. Some even came to life. Eventually, the patch became a small village of living pumpkins who loved and admired the man. But even though he was finally among those who cared about him, he seemed to still felt lonely.

The book ended with the living pumpkins crowning him their king.

Ruby must have read the book over a thousand times, falling in love with it even more each time. She had always loved fairytales, but this one was special. Even though she didn't quite understand what drew her to it. Her sister Yang would often teased her about having a crush on the Pumpkin King. She always caught Ruby staring intently at his sketched pictures while she read the story. Ruby would always pass her sister off as crazy, but as the years went by, she began to believe her.

She also felt a strange connection with the king. She had been somewhat outcasted by her school mates for being the way she was. She even felt apart from her family. Her sister, being two years older, always wanted to do adult things that couldn't include her and her father was rarely even home due to work and drinking. She knew they loved her, but it was getting harder to prove it. She was just as lonely as he was.

That's how she is now; all alone in her bedroom on the night her sixteen birthday. It was not only a Saturday, which meant her father would be spending majority of the day bar hopping, but also Halloween so Yang spent the whole day getting ready for some large party. Both completely forgetting about her birthday.

Ruby was all alone.

She spend the whole day in her room rereading all her fairytale books, only coming out to eat and go to the bathroom. She saved the Pumpkin King book last. But as night fell and she began reading it, she started to cry. She did her best not to but it couldn't be help. The connection she felt in the past with the lonely king became even stronger as she looked at his pictures. Her tears fell silently onto the pages; onto his drawn face.

"I wish you were real," she sobbed quietly, "I wish you would come to me and take me away with you so I would never be lonely again. So you'd never be lonely again either..."

Ruby closed the book and sat it next to her bedside table. Curling up into a ball on her bed she began to cry harder. She was so in her own little world that she didn't notice the book beginning to glow a warm orange. The orange became brighter and brighter until the book was no longer visible. It then slowly began to move, first a flinch, then a small jump, then a large jump which caused the book to land on the floor and open up to its final pages. Ruby looked up from her ball, startled at the noise. Seeing the glow that had once been her book, she jumped off her bed and backed away to the far corner of her room in fear. The last pages soon emitted an even brighter glow of their own, only this time shooting upward into a beam.

Slowly a shape came forth from the beam. Like a person walking into a room from a door. Ruby's eyes widen in disbelief when she realized who it was that was now standing before her; it was the Pumpkin King. His hair the exact same shade of orange as a pumpkin, his eyes a gorgeous shade of green, and his smile was lovingly as he looked at Ruby. He was dressed in a white over coat, black pants, and knee high boots; all of which was decorated with golden pumpkins and leaves. In his gloved hands he held a cane like staff which had an obsidian pumpkin atop of it and a jack o lantern design at the bottom.

Ruby's breath left her a moment before coming back to her. She was unable to move at the sight before her. Was this real? Had she fallen asleep? Was she dreaming? As if reading her thoughts, the king laughed softly.

"You are not dreaming, Little Red," he spoke in a deep but calm voice, "I really am here. I always have been, waiting for you to call for me. When you finally did was I able to come to you."

Ruby's silver eyes widened. Everything made since now. The sudden appearance of the book, the connection she had felt with him, it was all because of him. The story was real; He was real. Slowly, Ruby came forward, her hands reached out to him. Feeling his form and his warmth only strength the fact. The Pumpkin King was actually here in her room, in front of her. Not some dream or illusion.

Happily Ruby wrapped her arms around him, pulling him into the deep hug she always had wished she could give him. He hugged her back tightly. After several moments, they pulled back to look into each other' eyes, but remained locked in the embrace. She trailed her fingers up his jawline making him close his eyes and lean into her touch.

"Will you come with me?" He asked softly, "Become my queen and be together with me forever?"

Ruby thought about his offer. Going with him meant leaving behind Yang and her father. If she said no, she'd be alone again for who knows how long. As much as she'd miss her family, she wanted to be with him. He seemed to notice her dilemma.

"You can always come back whenever to visit your family," he said softly, "Once you've become bonded to me you will gain powers of your own and will be able to travel back whenever you wish." That made Ruby's resolve strength and make up her mind.

"Yes," she answered, "I'd love to be with you forever." She knew where she belonged. Even if it meant leaving her old life behind, she knew she belonged with him. Besides Yang would be leaving for collage soon and her father would still always be occupied. They wouldn't notice her absence for a while. The king smiled and leaned forward to kiss her, which she happily returned. The bright glow returned suddenly around them, melting away her room.

When they broke apart, Ruby found herself standing in a large master suit she recognized as his bedroom. She also found herself dressed in a lovely gown that resembled an upside down rose. Her black and red hair was longer and curled with gold and red leaves, vines, and petals woven into it. Looking back at the king, a sudden question popped into her head.

"Umm so the book forgot to mention your name..." she said awkwardly. The king's cheeks turned pink as he flushed with embarrassment.

"Oh...of course...I had nearly forgotten about that..." he said, "the book was the only way to make contact to you and it wouldn't let me say my name to you..."

He backed away in order to bow to her.

"Roman Torchwick, milady, The Pumpkin King and current owner of the Obsidian Castle." Ruby smiled and bowed the same way as he did.

"Ruby Rose, my king, high school student, and...currently engaged to the Pumpkin King?" She asked that last part. Roman smiled and walked forward to take her into his embrace once again.

"Currently engaged to the Pumpkin King," he agreed, kissing her once again. "Come, I shall introduce you to your future people and kingdom." Roman led Ruby to the large balcony doors and opened them. Walking out, Ruby gasped softly as she gazed out into the beautiful land and all the people below, who began to cheer upon seeing her. Happy that their beloved king had finally been able to bring his love to their world.

"Long live the Pumpkin King and Queen!"


	2. Reading Buddies

Reading Buddies

Rating: K

 **Summary:** Ruby Rose is a high school student in need of a reading tutor. Luckily, her sister knows just the right guy...

 **Notes:** Second story for the School themed day. I honestly thought this one would be the hardest to write...turned out to be the easiest! 

"I can't believe you signed me up for a tutor!" Ruby Rose shouted at her sister, crossing her arms and turning away from her. Yang Xiao Long sighed softly as she took her seat at the library desk next to Ruby. She knew Ruby would be unhappy about this, but she didn't know what else to do. Her sister was a complete genius in every single subject at their high school except for one: reading. She had trouble with reading. Not small sections that told her what to do, but large paragraph story parts where you where required to answer questions about the story. Yang also knew that Ruby's ACT tests were coming up later in the year, and that they had a reading section part. She'd be damned before she'd let Ruby get poor marks due to failing that portion. So, she'd signed her little sister up for a tutor.

"Ruby I know you hate the idea," Yang stated slowly as she patted her sister's back, "but you need help with this subject. If you take your ACTs without it, you'll be screwed. I don't want to see you fail the reading section and have it affect your whole results which you know it will." Ruby groaned a sigh out and turned to face Yang.

"I know, I know but Why'd you have to get a tutor?" Ruby asked in a whinny voice, "Why can't you help me? You're great with reading!"

"True," said Yang as she turned to the desk and began pulling out a practice test from her back pack, "but I'm also terrible with explaining things. Remember when I signed up to tutor? I only confused the poor kids and even got frustrated with them when they didn't understand what I was getting at." Ruby let out another groaned sigh, making Yang grateful they were in the back of the library where the librarian couldn't hear them and yell at them to be quiet.

"Ok, you're right," Ruby said defeated as she pulled her chair up more towards the table. "But why'd you get me a collage tutor? What's wrong with the ones here?"

"Nothings wrong with them," answered Yang, "and it's got nothing to do with the fact that I think you need better help either so get that thought outta your head." She looked at Ruby's accusing expression as she said it. "It has to do with the guy. He was my math tutor back in my freshman year and he was amazing. He was a huge help during my algebra class and I was able to use what he taught me for my other math classes too. I remember hearing that he did reading as well, so I looked him up under the collage tutors and found him. He'll be your life saver, I promise."

Ruby rolled her eyes. "I'm sure he will."

Yang didn't hear her as she noticed someone and stood up waving at them to come over. She then went around the table to greet them with a hug. The tutor was here.

"Roro," Yang said, "it's so good to see you again!"

"Same to you Blondie," said a deep male voice, "you've gotten even taller. Not something I thought was possible."

"And you've gotten buffer, which I didn't think was possible. Thanks so much for coming here to meet with us. I really appreciate it."

"No prob, so this is Ruby?"

"Yepers! Ruby, say hi to Roman."

Ruby looked up at her sister and the collage man next to her. She felt like her breath had left her and come back. Roman was a tall man with orange hair parted to the side and covering one of his green eyes. He had slight tan and was dressed in a white coat, gloves and black pants. A hat was tucked underneath his left arm while a shoulder back was dropped over his right. He was down right handsome to the high schooler. Gulping, Ruby stood up and reached her hand out to shake Roman's.

"H-h-hi," she stuttered, "I'm R-r-ruby R-rose." Roman smiled as he removed his gloves to shake her hand, making Ruby blush a deep shade of red.

"Nice to meet you, Red," he said playfully, "my name's Roman Torchwick and I'll be your reading tutor." He removed his hand and sat down at the table across from Ruby while Yang came back to sit next to her sister.

"Let's get started. Blondie here told me you've been having some problems reading, correct?"

Ruby glanced at Yang momentarily, who didn't seem to notice as her sister rolled her eyes at the nickname Roman gave her, before replying slowly to avoid stuttering.

"Yeah, I've head trouble for as long as I can remember. I never really read higher level books when I was going through elementary school because I had problems understanding them. But the teachers assumed it was just do to my love for fairytales, so they never really bothered to help me. It didn't bother me either until I got to high school." Roman nodded, listening carefully to her explain.

"I see that happen a lot. Teachers don't ever usually see a problem kids may have with a subject like reading until they get older, but luckily it can still be helped. Let's get started and see just what is giving you a heard time. You brought a practice test, right Blondie?"

"Right here, Roro," Yang said tapping the stables papers on the desk. Roman rolled his eyes at his nickname and picked up the test to look through it. Ruby was still blushing, which Yang took notice of with a smirk.

"Hey Roro, why don't you come sit next to Rubes over here?" Ruby's eyes widened and she turned even redder at her sister. "That might make it easier for you to help her." Roman looked up at Yang before nodding in agreement and getting up to switch seats with Yang. Ruby's blush intensified even more when Roman sat next to her. She threw a glare at her sister who only smiled and played innocent as Roman placed the test down on the desk and turned to look at Ruby up close with his beautiful green eyes.

"Ok then Red, let's begin."


	3. The Final Performance

**Final Performance**

 **Rating: T**

 **Summary:** Ruby the Great, Mistress of the Magic Arts and her Devilishly handsome assistant Roman Torchwick's final act...

 **Notes:** The Creepypasta/horror story. This was inspired by the game 'Don't Starve' where Maxwell and Charlie had their final performance. This is also the last story I did for Rosewick Month. 

_The Grand Sterling Moon Theater...Atlas, 1906_

Ruby Rose held her breath as she peeked behind the white curtains. Her silver eyes widen even more when she saw the grand theater was packed to the brim with viewers. And she was about to preform in front of all of them. Ducking behind the curtains, the young magician tried to calm her breathing and lower her heart rate. Sure, she had preformed in front of people before: on the streets in front of a small crowed of twenty some, and in night clubs with numbers varying from a hundred to two hundred. This was the first time she was doing her magic show in a grand theater...in front of thousands upon thousands of people.

"Hey Red, you ready to shine?" Ruby jumped at the sudden voice behind her and turned to face her assistant Roman Torchwick. When she had moved from the streets to night clubs, she figured it'd be a good idea to do bigger illusions. Of course she found it harder to perform alone when she did this. It was at her third club gig that she met Roman, who worked part time as a waiter. He had been outside smoking on his break when he noticed her struggling with bringing props in and offered to help. He had been so helpful setting up that she asked if he could assist her with her act, which was an even greater success. Afterwards, she asked if he would be interested in being her assistant, admitting she wouldn't be able to pay much at first. Roman had smiled and agreed.

So here they were now, almost a year later about to perform in one of the greatest theaters ever. With Ruby having a minor panic attack.

"Y-y-yeah, Roman," she stuttered as she played with the helm of her red dress, "I'm ready." Their outfits were in matching colors black and red. She wore an elegant knee length red dress with puffy sleeves and black ribbon of around the waist and neckline. Her legs were covered in black tights and her feet in high heeled pumps that were covered with red studs. Her hair was up in a bun and pinned with a rose hair pin. Roman wore black dress pants and shoes, with a dress shirt the same shade of red as Ruby's dress. He also wore a black tie and suspenders but no over coat. A bowler hat and black gloves were his accessories. Roman turned from straightening out his tie to taking her hands into his.

"You're going to be wonderful, Ruby," he said softly with a smile. "You're an amazing magician and one hell of an illusionist. They'd be insane not to love you." Ruby smiled at his encouraging words and nodded, making Roman smile and lean forward to plant a soft kiss upon her forehead. She was unable to stop a disappointed whine from escaping at this. Ever since they had first met, Ruby had began falling in love with her orange haired assistant, but due to them working together and him being a good number of years older than her, she never admitted it to him. It was only after Roman looked at her with confusion that she realized what she had done and covered her mouth, eyes widen.

Roman looked at his young boss confused. Upon seeing her reaction did he understand why she had whined; he kissed her in the wrong spot. He smiled lovingly and removed her hands from her lips only to replace them with his own. His arms went around her small figure, pulling her close. Ruby couldn't believe it. He was finally kissing her. She wrapped her own arms around him and hugged him tightly. A warm feeling over came both of them as they remained locked within the kiss and each other's embrace. Before long, Roman pulled away, but still held her.

"We'll talk about this after the show," he whispered softly, holding her close and kissing her hair. "We're on in five minutes and have yet to figure out what tricks we're going to do." Ruby nodded slowly, silver eyes going from sparkling and dazed to wide and surprised.

"Right, let's do that right now," she said, pulling away from Roman and straightening out her dress. "I think we should start with the shadow illusions, then work our way to the mirror trick and finally the rose blossoming. Sound good?"

"Sounds great."

"Ok, can you set up all the props?"

"Yes ma'am," Roman said as he walked towards their table of props and grabbed everything they would need: three mirrors of different sizes, a fake rose in a crystal vase, and a rather large black unlabeled book. As they set up the stage with the props, Roman looked over the book. "You know, you've never told me how this trick works. We've been doing this for over a year now and you've shown me all your tricks but this one. Why is that?"

Ruby look upon the old tome in question and suppressed a shiver, but before she could answer a loud voice came over head.

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN WELCOME TO THE GRAND STERLING MOON THEATER. PLEASE GIVE A ROUND OF APPLAUSE FOR RUBY THE GREAT, MISTRESS OF THE MAGIC ARTS!"

The curtain began pulling away from the stage revealing Ruby and Roman to the audience. Quickly getting into position, the magic due began their performance.

"Hello Atlas!" Ruby greeted, "I am Ruby the Great, and this is my devilishly handsome assistant Roman." She bowed then motioned her arms towards Roman in introduction, who took off his hat and bowed as well. The audience clapped and cheered before going silent at Ruby's raised hands. "Tonight, we shall take you on a tour through darkness itself, before bringing you back to the light. Roman?"

Taking the hint, Roman grabbed the black book and opened it to a random page with shadow like drawings on the thick yellowish pages. He first showed them to the audience who gasped and whispered at the somewhat unsettling pictures then turned it to Ruby. She then reached towards the pages with her fingers, making a pinch motion just touching the pages. After a second, Ruby pulled back her hand and held it out in showing. A large shadow came with her hand, morphing from a snake shape to a rose one in the palm of her hand. The audience oohed and aahed before clapping. Smiling, Ruby turned back to the book and prepared to do the same thing again.

But as her hand touched the pages, she felt something grab it. She turned took the book and saw her hand then half her arm disappear into it. Ruby looked at Roman fearfully, who only looked confused as he had never seen this happen during the trick before. Desperate, Ruby tried pulling her hand out, but to little avail. She managed a little ways before being sucked even further in. Finally seeing this was no long an act, Roman tried to pull the book away from Ruby. This worked much better and they were able to free Ruby from whatever it was that had a hold of her.

Ruby yanked back her arm and hand, fear clear in her eyes while Roman dropped the book and ran towards her wrapping his arms protectively around her. She sighed and leaned into him, thinking the worst was over, until the book began moving of its own accord. The magic duo looked down at it in confusion, not being able to get a single thought in until larger shadows emerge suddenly from the pages. Taking the form of claw liked hands, they grabbed both Ruby and Roman, then submerged back into the book, taking the magical duo with them.

The entire theater was extremely quite before a loud wave of clapping and cheering began. That had clearly been the best magic show any of them had ever seen. Never had any of them seen anything that looked so real. It wasn't till minutes ticked by, when Ruby the Great and her assistant didn't make any appearance did the audience begin to worry. Several more minutes went by before the stage hands and security rand towards the stage to check for them. The stage was completely torn apart in front of the audience trying to find the magic duo. But it was an unsuccessful task. They had completely vanished...

...And nobody ever saw them again...


	4. ASMRoswick

ASMRosewick

Rating: T

 **Summary:** _Ruby and Roman make an ASMR video with Jaune._

 **Notes:** This story is a look into an AU that takes place all the way back after Vol one. In which Ruby and Roman become friends then later...parents! This story is set after Vol two with them both happily living at Beacon before the fall. Pls enjoy! 

Ruby Rose sighed softly in relief and satisfaction as she buried herself in the soft blankets. It was in the middle of the afternoon and the young reaper was currently in the dorm room of her boyfriend, Roman Torchwick. She was laying in the middle of his large bed, with the blankets wrapped around her like a cocoon waiting for Roman to arrive.

Three months had passed since Vale had been breached by the Grimm train, with Torchwick originally becoming General Ironwood's prisoner. But after a visit from Ruby involving much begging and pleading and several tears shed, Roman had finally agreed to give the general and Ozpin the info behind the attacks. In exchange for his freedom and protection. And that's how Roman found himself here: a new teacher for Beacon. Under the name Professor Jack Gray, Roman became the teacher of Criminology.

All classes had ended about an hour ago, for students, that is. Roman was still in his classroom, gathering up the homework he had collected that day and going through who had turned it in and who hadn't. Once finished, he headed directly towards his dorm. Ruby sat up in the bed upon hearing the door open and close. She smiled at Roman, who chuckled.

"How can you stand to smile at me like that?" He asked as he entered the room further and placed his things on a large desk that was near the bed. "Especially when I look like this..." gesturing to his disguise. He wore clothing in different shades of black which included dress pants, vest, button up long sleeve, gloves, and dress shoes. His orange hair had been painstakingly died into a platinum blonde and his signature makeup was not present. Which, to Ruby's first surprise, included a heavy duty cover up that hid three large claw marks gashed on the right side of his face that went over his eye, causing it to be noticeably blind.

Ruby raised her brow but didn't falter her grin as she over looked his ensemble.

"How can I not?" She asked in reply "I'm always happy to see you. No matter how you look. We all are." Roman turned to look at Ruby as she gently rubbed her belly, which was slightly swollen. He smiled warmly at the sight, only for it to slowly fall into a look of regret. As much as he loved his Little Red and couldn't wait to meet their twins, he couldn't help but feel guilty. Ruby was only a teenager, only just turned sixteen. She wasn't even a full fledged huntress yet. Now she was going to become a mother first, being pregnant with not one, but two babies...all because of him...

Ruby saw his expression change and quickly got up to place her hands on his face. She made him look up into her silver eyes as she softly spoke.

"I don't blame you for how our babies came to be," she said as she looked deep into his eyes; one a fake ice blue and the other a milky white. "So please stop blaming yourself." Roman sighed softly and allowed Ruby to pull him onto the bed with her. She wrapped her arms around him and buried her face into his chest. He responded by wrapping his own arms around her and pulling her into his strong embrace, wanting nothing more than to protect her and their unborn children with it. A few moments went by before Ruby slightly pulled away to look Roman in the eyes once again.

"So, would you be up for giving me another tickle back massage?" She asked timidly, "or are you too tired?" Roman smiled and placed a kiss on her lips.

"I'm never too tired to do that for you, Red," he said as he got up from the bed, "especially when you're the one carrying our kids day after day. Just give me a moment to dress down."

Twenty minutes later they were on the bed in the position they use whenever Roman massaged Ruby: her on her stomach with pillows gently cushioning its precious cargo, shirt removed, and blankets surrounding her; him on his knees, gently leaning over Ruby's small form, and dressed in pajama pants and a tank top. Items such as a feather, beaded necklace, make up brush, paper back book, and a ribbon were spread out on a large pillow next to Roman, who was currently stroking his finger tips up and down Ruby's small back. Ruby shivered in response, causing Roman to smile. He continued this for a couple minutes before reaching over to the items on the pillow. Just as he was about to begin running the feather over Ruby's back, a knock came to the door.

"Hello?" Jaune Arc's voice could be heard from the other side, "Professor Gray? Are you there? I need some help with today's homework." Ruby and Roman turned to look at one another.

"Let him in, Roman," sighed Ruby as she sat up right and put her shirt back on. "We can continue this later." Roman rolled his eyes, but got up to let Jaune in. Upon opening the door, Jaune looked around the room before entering. Seeing Ruby on the bed and fixing her shirt made the blonde blush slightly and look at Roman.

"Uhhh...am I interrupting anything?" He asked in a akward voice. Roman raised his brow before turning to share a look with Ruby, then turning back to Jaune. He and his team were the only others outside of team RWBY and selective staff who knew Professor Gray really was Roman Torchwick. "I can always come back lat-"

"Jaune, quit being gross," Ruby said, "We weren't doing anything. Roman was just giving me a back rub."

"Oh yeah, to help with your back ache due to being pregnant, right?"

That question earned Jaune hard stares from the young couple, causing him to quickly shrink back from them.

"So, anyways Professor, would you mind giving me a hand with the homework?" Jaune handed the sheet of paper he was holding to Roman, who nodded and took it. As he overlooked the homework, Jaune over looked the items picked to tickle Ruby's back with and immediately got excited.

"WOW!" He shouted, scaring both Ruby and Roman in the process, "you guys have all the perfect items to make an ASMR video!" Ruby rolled her eyes and mutter a 'not this again' under her breath while Roman turned his attention from the paper to look at the excited blonde.

"A what video?" he asked.

"ASMR video," replied the eager blonde, "surly you know what those are right?" Roman's blank stare answered Jaune's question, forcing him to ask another. "Do you know what ASMR is?" Another blank stare. "Well, it's what that funny tingly feeling a person sometimes might get in the back of their neck is called."

"Oh that," Roman said, "wasn't aware it had an actual term for it. I personally don't get it, but I know Red sure does." He smirked at Ruby who scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"Well, you guys totally should make an ASMR video!" Jaune hollered, making Roman cover his ears. "In fact we should do that right now! Maybe even get you to tingle as well, Roman! Be right back, I'm gonna go get my camera!"

With that, the blonde ran out of the dorm room, homework forgotten, leaving the two occupants stumped. After looking at the wide open door, turned to look at each other.

"What just happened, Red?"

"I don't know, but I'm sure Jaune's just joking around with us."

He wasn't.

Ten minutes later found Jaune with a large camcorder and microphone set up and pointed at the soon to be parents. Once the camera was rolling, Jaune gave a small introduction before turning him attention to Ruby and Roman.

"Today we are going to focus on some visual triggers rather than sounds. Demonstrating this for us today is the lovely..." he paused, trying to think of a cool name, before snapping his fingers and continuing. "...ASMRosewick!"

Roman turned to look at Ruby with a confused expression while Ruby just slapped her forehead. It was going to be a long afternoon.

Almost an hour and a half later saw Jaune Arc leaving the dorm, camcorder and microphone in hand with a large smile on his face. Back inside the dorm, Roman was laying down in the bed with a now relaxed Ruby, gently rubbing her baby bump and over thinking that past hour. It hadn't been as bad as he thought it would; Arc had even gotten him to experience ASMR for the first time. He still felt chills just thinking about it. Ruby, feeling Roman shiver, looked up from her belly and at her boyfriend.

"I take it you enjoyed that?" She asked with a grin on her face, snuggling closer to him. Roman smirked.

"It wasn't a terrible experience," he answered. Ruby laughed but stopped when her stomach gave a loud growl. She had the decency to blush will Roman just smiled.

"Dinner?" he asked. Ruby nodded and jumped up from the bed, getting dressed once again and already salivating at the thought of some spicy Chinese food. Roman did the same only to stop as his eyes fell to the floor, seeing Jaune's forgotten homework still laying there. Roman tolled his eyes and bent over to retrieve it.

"Jaune Arc, you are one strange guy," Roman said under his breath before turning back to getting redressed.


	5. The Good The Bad

**The Good and The Bad**

 **Rating: K**

 **Summary:** Ruby recalls one night how her and her teammates met their soulmates.

 **Notes:** So, originally wasn't going to do a Soulmate story since the past few I thought up I didn't really like, but then this scene of them all sleeping together in their dormitory at Beacon popped into my head so I just rolled with it. And this is the result. I came up with a different idea for soulmates a long time ago, but I added the eye color part so there would be physical way to tell instead of just mental feel. 

It was late at night, close to one in the morning, that found Ruby Rose awake. She was in her dormitory at Beacon, laying in her bunk bed, and silently watching her team mates and their husbands sleeping. She sighed softly after a while, snuggling into the arms of her own husband, which were wrapped around her small frame in a loose but strong embrace.

Over the past three years of being at the school, team RWBY had found and bonded with their soulmates. Everyone in Remnant had one. How one found them was by Sighting. Whenever you and your soulmate lock eyes with each other, your irises will develop a circle shape ring of your soulmate's eye color around your pupils. The ring will remain there and will only change once you have Bonded. Then the ring of color will become a star shape and have a slight glow to it.

Though all people of Remnant had a soulmate, not all were interested in the idea of finding them. Ruby's father had been one of them. Taiyang knew Summer Rose was his, but he chose to remain with Raven mostly out of denial. That path led only to heartbreak and in the end, he and Summer became bonded soulmates. Ever since then, Taiyang wanted his girls to find theirs, no matter who they were.

Which was how he had been so ok with who his daughters were Bonded to...

Though it had only been three years, it seemed like a much longer journey to get to where they all were now. That was due to the identity of their mates. Each one of their mates had previously been either on the opposite side of the law or had been working under Salem.

Looking around the dark room, Ruby's eyes landed on her sister's bed first. Yang was sprawled across her mate's broad chest since he took up most of the bed. It was a wonder how the makeshift bunk beds held both her and the large man, but they did. Without trouble. Hei Xiong, or Junior as he preferred to be called, had actually been the easiest one to out of all their mates to convert. It helped that he really hadn't been a bad guy himself, more in between the sides. But after hearing the stories about Salem, the relics, and everything else, he joined Yang's side without any hesitation. He, the twins, and all his henchmen were there to aid in anyway they could.

Ruby smiled softly as her eyes turned from Yang and Junior's bed to the one down below. In this bed found Blake curled into her soulmate with his right arm wrapped around her waist and his left arm snaking up her back. The hand of that arm was in between her cat ears, indicating he had been stroking them before falling asleep. Ruby was sure she could even hear Blake purring. Sitting off to the end of the bed charging were a pair of robotic legs. Mercury Black had been a little harder to join their side then Junior had. He felt he was right where he was suppose to be with Cinder's faction. He also thought he was too much like his father, and didn't want Blake hurt in the process of his downfall. But after seeing Blake's ex Adam Taurus trying to kill her and realizing Cinder didn't really care about him or Emerald, he change his mind and the two left her side.

This made Ruby beyond happy due to not only Blake finding a much truer love then she did with Adam, but also her Uncle Qrow finding his soulmate within Emerald. The two broken souls were able to heal each other and become stronger than ever.

A slight whimper brought the young reaper from her thoughts. Gently unwrapping herself from her lover's arms, Ruby moved towards the edge of her bunk bed to peek at the one below. Here, she found Weiss alone in her bed, twisting around and moving her hands in search of something while still sleeping. Before Ruby could react, she heard the door to the bathroom open and the light flick off. Footsteps shuffled quickly and quietly towards Weiss' bed as the owner jumped into it. Weiss felt the movement and turned towards it, sighing softly when she finally felt what she had be unconsciously looking for. Her soulmate wrapped his arms and even his tail around her. He then pulled her into his strong embrace, cuddling her and whispering soothingly. Weiss settled down into better dreams soon after.

Ruby sighed in relief, which caused Weiss' husband to look up at her. Silver and shimmering emerald eyes were met with golden and shimmering blue ones. It was a gaze that once held insanity, that Ruby had once feared, but now found comfort in it. Especially with the added glowing blue. A small peaceful smile formed on his face before he snuggled closer to Weiss and closed his eyes. Ruby smiled as she watched the two slumber peacefully.

Tyrian Callows, once a deranged maniac and even loyal member of Salem's inner circle, was now a loving but fierce guardian to his soulmate. Leave it to Weiss to have the hardest soulmate to join their side. At the very beginning, the two wanted absolutely nothing to do with each other. Weiss was weirded and creeped out by the scorpion Faunus, and Tyrian wanted to keep his loyalty to his queen, rather than be mates with a Schnee. But as time went on, and Weiss had to watched her entire team with their soulmates and seeing how happy they were, she began yearning for hers. It wasn't long after that she changed her mind about Tyrian. But the same couldn't be said for him. After several failed attempts of Weiss trying to even talk to him, she had begun to lose hope that he would ever want to bond with her. Until the fateful day at Haven Academy, when Cinder stabbed Weiss with a glass sword. Tyrian had been there, gleefully fighting along side Cinder, Hazel, and the White Fang, but once his eyes landed on that scene, his demeanor changed completely.

Cinder's cocky smirk was soon replaced with a shocked expression after Tyrian stabbed her seconds later with his own blades. With Cinder down for the count, Tyrian ran over to Weiss and began their Bond process, which healed her immediately. After that, he and Weiss had been inseparable. The whole incident still caused Weiss to have nightmares but they were easily chased away whenever she was pulled into Tyrian's embrace.

"You awake, Red?"

The voice coming from behind Ruby broke her from her memories and startled her. She turned to face her own soulmate. Roman Torchwick was looking at her with sleepy emerald and glowing silver eyes. She smiled at him and leaned back into his arms.

"Yeah," she whispered, "just thinking."

"About what?"

"How far we've all come."

Roman smiled as he pulled Ruby closer. He had been the second mate to join their side after Junior. While he wasn't on their side yet, he and Ruby had Bonded. It was after one of their fights, and she had ran after him when he escaped. Which led to more fighting, then kissing, and finally Bonding. While Roman did want to leave behind Cinder's creepy faction and join his mate, he was afraid what would happen to him and his little sister Neo if he did. So he remained where he was until he purposely got caught after the train incident. There he agreed to give Ironwood info about behind the attacks in exchange for his freedom and safety for him and Neo. Ironwood was more than happy to let Roman go after that, especially when the older man finally found his soulmate; Neo.

"It's going to be so weird once we finally get places of our own," Ruby said after a while.

"Yeah, quiet and less crowded too."

They both giggled at that, before slowly falling back to sleep, whispering promises of love just as they began to drift off.

"I love you, Ro."

"Love you too, Red."

 **End Notes:** Now, we all know Rosewick and the YangXJunior ship, so let me introduce you all to:

Silverbelle: BlakeXMercury

White Poison: WeissXTyrian

Absinthe: EmeralXQrow

No current name for NeoXIronwood. Will work on that and one for YangXJunior. 

**Reviews:**

 **Pick your Poison RWBY or MHA:** Drop as many Fs as you want.

 **Bmurd3rf4c3:** Intento no escribir demasiado, ya que son solo una tomas, y tenía miedo de escribir más para esa.

 **GrimmoftheQueen:** The Pumpkin King is a fav, so I just might! Yes Yang is the best sister. I'm glad you liked the ending to that.


End file.
